


The Next Step

by hippothebrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, slytherin tavros, slytherin vriska, vriska being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippothebrave/pseuds/hippothebrave
Summary: Prompt: Homestuck / Harry Potter crossoverVriska and Tavros discuss their upcoming third year. Or at least Vriska does.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or universes of Homestuck or Harry Potter.

“Soooooooo, have you chosen your classes yet?” Vriska said, flopping herself onto Tavros’s bed.

Tavros, who had not invited her in, hovered in the doorway uncertainly.

“You can come in,” Vriska added, waving him towards her.

“Yeah. I, uh, know?” Tavros said. “It, uh. _Is_ my room.” He inched his wheelchair forward nevertheless, the broomstick pieces in the bottom keeping him steadily a few inches above the bronze-colored carpeted floor. “Can you, uh, get off my bed please?”

Vriska ignored him and continued talking. “We’re about to be in our third year, after all! Now we get to choose electives!”

“I, uh, know that too. I’ve actually, been thinking pretty hard about--”

Suddenly Vriska sat up. “Oh, I know! We should take the same classes! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Uh. Not really? I don’t, actually like you, you’re just, um, a friend of my family--”

“Don’t be such a _spoilsport_ , Tavros,” Vriska said, getting up and going to his desk. “Of course it’ll be fun!” She rummaged through the papers on his desk and snatched out his schedule, then roughly grabbed one of Tavros’s special quill pens, dunked it in ink, and started scribbling over the paper. Tavros winced. “Here we go. Care of Magical Creatures? Psh! As if!”

Tavros floated over to her timidly. “I, uh, actually rather care about that. I’m, really very good with animals?”

“Oh, _please_ , Tavros. You’d disgrace the Slytherin house even more than you already do! You don’t want that, do you?”

“Uh. No?”

“Good! Then you won’t take that class, and instead,” she said, editing his schedule furiously, “you will take Divination, with me! Great job, Vriska. Saving the day yet again.”

“Er. I’d, actually prefer that you not, uh, do that--”

“Muggle Studies is useless, so you’ll have to take Arithmancy instead. And of course you’ll need…” For once, Vriska’s voice trailed off as she continued scrawling all over Tavros' schedule, crossing out his painstaking marks and writing in her own notes. Finally she finished, and held the paper out to him. “There we go! Your schedule, ready and complete. Now you don’t have to make any wrong decisions that you’ll regret later. Isn’t that nice?”

“Well, uh, er, actually, um…”

Vriska drummed her fingers on the desk and sighed. “Taaaaaaaavros! Aren’t you even going to thank me?”

“Uh... Thank you, Vriska?”

“You’re welcome! What would you do without me around, I can’t even guess.” She got up and paced over his spotless carpet, leaving hints of footprints behind her.

Under his breath Tavros muttered, “I’d, uh, walk, probably.”

Vriska paused in her pacing for a moment. “Hmm? What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Uh, nothing, Vriska. Thank you.”

Satisfied, Vriska went back to talking. “Of course, Tavros! You know how I like to take an interest in my housemates’ welfare, especially useless people who need so much help, like you. If we want to win the House Cup this year, Slytherin will need to be tough, and for Slytherin to be tough, everyone in it needs to be tough! So I am taking the duty on myself to whip us all into shape. Got it?”

Tavros obediently said, “Yes, Vriska.”

“Great! Glad you agree. Honestly, I don’t know why you were sorted into Slytherin in the first place. You’re way more of a Hufflepuff, or something useless like that. Maybe the numbers weren’t lining up right or something. Who knows?”

“Actually, uh, my name is even ahead of yours in the alphabet--”

“Anyway!” Vriska clapped her hands suddenly and spun around to face Tavros. “Helping you almost made me forget what I came here to say.”

“I, uh, thought you were here just because your parents brought you, because they were, uh, visiting my parents again--”

“Well, never mind _that_!” Vriska sat down on his bed again, and Tavros sighed. She leaned forward and said, in a stage-whisper, “Have you heard about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?”

“Uh, no? Should I have? I, uh, thought I was checking my mail pretty carefully--”

Vriska sat back up. “Of course you didn’t! I got it from my _very special sources_. Apparently, some of us third years are going to be picked to compete in a game with a whole bunch of humans, from the Alpha and Beta schools of class and aspect-related magic.”

Tavros blinked at her. “Uh, what’s a human?”

She shrugged expansively. “I don’t know either! I was hoping you did, since you’re such a nerd about animals and all that, but I guess I was wrong.”

Tavros steered his wheelchair over to his bookshelf. “I’ll, uh, doublecheck, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a human before.”

“You do that. Meanwhile, _I_ will be getting the rest of Slytherin House ready. Whatever these humans are, we’re gonna need to work with them to beat every other house silly! It’s gonna be _gr8-with-an-eight_!”

“Sure, Vriska,” Tavros said, not paying attention anymore.

Vriska continued talking nevertheless. “I wish there was some more convenient way of putting textspeak into verbal language. Maybe I’ll get Eridan to come up with a spell for that. The House Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament will just be me doing all the work, as usual. I’ll send him an owl right away. Isn’t that a good idea, Tavros?”

Tavros was now completely absorbed in one of his books. “Whatever you say, Vriska.”

“Excellent! I’m glad to have your support.” She clapped again, then cocked her head at a distant voice. “Oh, ugh, my mom’s calling me. See you in school, nerd.” She gave him a noogie, which Tavros took with the passive acceptance of one whose parents have been friends with Vriska’s parents for all his life and has come to expect that sort of thing, and sauntered out of the room.

Tavros flipped a page. “Hippogriffs, hippopotami… oh, uh, here it is. _Humans._ ”

Huh. And they were coming to stay?

Well, this might just be an interesting third year.


End file.
